There Was This Boy
by naronator
Summary: A/U First fanfic. (Caution, I suck at summaries) When Alec and his family move to a new town, how will he fit in? And what will there be in store for him? A little Magnus maybe? How will he affect him? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Shit," I groan to myself. I look over to my clock, 6:58. "Dammit! I only have 5 minutes!" I sprinted to my closet, hoping I can find some clothes that aren't dirty or stained.

"Hurry up Alec!" Jace yelled as I fell on the floor trying to put my pants on. Today was the first day of high school. New town, new school. Well, it would have been a new school either way, but still.

I ran down the steps trying to catch up to Jace. No breakfast for me apparently. Jace was already out the door complaining how Hodge will yell at us because we took too long to get to the car.

Once I got to the car, I was mentally preparing myself for Hodges' great 'get your damn lazy asses up in the morning' speeches. And that's how I knew today was going to be one of the 'best' days of my life.

"-see, when you wake up early, you might actually be able to look good for once. Now get out of my car before I kick you out." Finally. Another one of his amazing speeches over. He about killed me. Again. Me and Jace got out of the car and slowly walked into the school, because who really wants to go straight to class on the first day of high school?

Jace was my brother- well, not really. My parents adopted him when he was about 11, but I consider him my brother. Only though I've been living with him for just over three years, we've become like brothers. Well, more than brothers to me. I have a crush on him. Yes. I have a crush on my adopted brother; which I do feel weird about, but I can't help it. If I could, I would.

I found out that I was gay last year. I honestly don't know why I am, it's just that women don't interest me. At all. They're just too annoying and I could never imagine myself being with a woman. Nope. Never.

Anyways.

I also have a blood related brother and sister. My brother's name is Max, who is 4, and Isabelle, who is 12. You can tell that they're related to me, but Jace obviously isn't. Max, Isabelle, and I all have black hair. And I have blue eyes. But Jace, he has blond hair and gold eyes. We're nothing alike. We have totally different personalities too, he's more like Isabelle than me.

"So, you think you might get a girl this year, bro?" Jace winked at me. Dammit. I have when he brings girls up. No one knows that I'm gay, well, Izzy but I never told anyone.

"I don't know. Maybe. It's just that most girls that go to our schools are usually bitches or sluts." Wow. That was such a lie.

"Well, sometimes- Whoa. Look over there! Is he fucking wearing makeup?" Then he fell over into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"What? Whe-" Oh. My. God. That is probably the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He had black, spiky hair with streaks of color and sparkles in it. His skin was dark, some Asian I'm guessing? He was tall. Maybe six-foot. And his face, that's hard to describe. He wore makeup, but it was beautiful. They eyeshadow went perfectly with his green-yellow cat-like eyes. His face was perfectly shaped, along with his nose. I think I'm in love with a boy I've never meet.

"Hello? Alec? You gonna answer my question?" Oops. I guess I kind of zoned out there.

"What question? I guess I zoned out for a while…" Shit. Was I seriously blushing? To make it even worst, I'm paler than snow so anytime I blush for whatever reason, it's always super noticeable.

"Never mind. Let's just go to class before we're late. Don't want to be late on our first day, now do we?" Typical Jace, always being a smart ass.

* * *

**A/N: If you actually liked it, sorry it's short. But anyways, can you guys do me a favor and help me with my writing skills? Like tell me what I'm doing good and what I can do better? Thanks!**

_**~Haley**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Okay. I already posted today, but it's almost 11 and I can't sleep. So I shall post another chapter! Thank you for reading loves!**

* * *

This is the thing I hate the most. When I have home room with people I don't know. And it has to be world history. The subject I'm worst at. Can't I at least have Jace with me? Or that new boy.. What am I talking about? I don't even know his name. Maybe I'll have some classes with him later...

"Now , I don't want to see you skipping class again, or you will be in i.s.s. with me, you hear me? It was the principal. With the boy.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm new like everyone else here and I just got lost in this _huge_ building." Whoa, he's a smart-ass.

"I don't want to hear it, . Now please-"

Then had to butt in. "Now , the next time you decide to skip class, you can have i.s.s. with me instead of . I'm a more strict teacher." Oh. My. God. Now I know part of his name! Bane... That doesn't seem to fit him. I don't what he 'seems' like, but he sure as hell doesn't seem like a Bane.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. And I wasn't skipping, I just got extremely lost. Ya know, like I said, everyone else here is new, like me." Holy shit, that attitude. I love it.

"Alright Magnus, that's enough. Now go take a seat, go sit..."_ Please say by Alec, please say by Alec_ "Go sit by Camille. She can help you get settled."

_So close_. Camille was only 2 seats away from me, so that's not bad right? Wait, his name is Magnus? Now THAT name fits him!

Ugh, why am I even thinking I could have a chance with him? He may be a sparkly rainbow, but everyone says I'm an emo fag, which is worst than being a bubbly person. He'd probably say the same. Maybe I should just give up on him now, just so I won't need to go through all of the pain later.  
Okay I'll just try to ignore him. Maybe he'll leave my head. Just look at the teacher and try to focus on anything but Magnus..

Finally. Class is almost over. 5 more minutes.

"Okay class, since it's the first day, I'll give you the last few minutes to talk to each other. Just a little gift from me to you." Oh yay. Social time with people I don't know. This'll be fun, sitting in my chair looking like an emo loser. What? That's what everyone will say, so I might as well admit it.

As I was staring at the smart board trying to entertain myself, I felt someone behind me. But I didn't want to turn around.

"Alec?" It was a girl's voice. I think it was Camille's voice actually. Why would she want to talk to me? So I turned around.

"Yeah?" She was beautiful. If I was straight, she'd be a girl I'd date.

"You see that boy over there?" She was pointing at Magnus, who was keeping busy playing with his pencil. I nodded.

"Well, I think you two would be adorable together! I mean, I'm pretty sure you're not gay, but if you were, you two would be sooo cute. And guess what?"

"What? And I'm not gay. And never will be. Jace would kill me."

"Oh, well that sucks. But me and him were talking about who was cute in this class, and we both agreed that you were the cutest! And yes, he's obviously not straight. He's bi. Which I think is very attractive. But yeah, so if you ever because gay or bi, you should ask him out!"

And then the bell rang. But I didn't leave. Because Magnus didn't. Should I talk to him? I guess I could just wait to see if I have any other classes with him.. But Jace can't know about this, no matter what. Then he would really think I'm gay if I have a gay 'friend'. And that would end badly.

I didn't have another class with Magnus until 4th hour. Which was gym. I may not look like it, but I love gym. Exercising makes me feel better when I'm upset. Now lets see how Magnus can handle gym.

"Alright kids, since today is the first day, we're not going to do anything except had out locks for you lockers, and gym uniforms. Now get into alphabetical order." Dang, had suck a big mouth.

He handed all of our stuff out and we went into the locker room to put our uniforms in our lockers. I made sure my locker was far away from everyone. As I was walking to the back, I locked eyes with Magnus for a split second, then looked away. Was I blushing again? Dammit. I purposely took a long time to get back to the gym because I really didn't want to talk to anyone. To make it worst, I was in an all boys gym. Well that's perfect.

Right when I walked into the gym, I felt someone touch my should.

"Hey, blue eyes." Magnus winked.

"Oh, um h-hey Magnus.." Pull yourself together Alec! "So, uh, what's up?"

"Talking to a very beautiful boy." Wow. I never knew someone could make me blush so easily, "Guess who I'm talking about."

"Look Magnus, I-I'm not gay or anything. But thanks anyway." I tried to move out of his way but he grabbed my shoulder.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. And if you're not gay, then you're at least bi. Come on, just tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
He was really good. But I'm not telling him.

"Sorry man, but you're wrong. Even ask my brother, If I was gay, he'd kick my ass." Nice excuse.

"You're in denial, blue eyes. But anyway, here's my number. You should text me sometime.?" He handed me a neatly folded piece of paper with his name and number on it. And then he walked away.

Well, I thought, I got his number. That's.. nice. Today should be pretty good.

The rest of the day went on pretty normally. I had Magnus in my 6th, and last, hour. English. But our teacher whose name I can't remember, didn't let us talk at all. We had to read the whole hour. I sat as far away from Magnus as I could.

The hour went by pretty fast, which is good i guess. I walked as fast as I could to my locker to get my stuff so I can go home. But before I could get to the front door, Magnus stopped me.

"Make sure you call me, Alec. I really want to talk to you more." And then he just left.

"What was that about? And why are you blushing?" It was Jace.

"I just don't feel good. And Magnus wants me to talk to him. But I really don't want to. It's nothing, really." Damn, I'm a good liar.

"Oh, okay. Lets go before Hodge gives us another lecture." He smiled and ran out of the front door. Good ol' Jace.

* * *

**A/N:**** Did ya guys like it? Or do I need to change anything? Well, anyways, I wrote this when I was really tired so don't judge too hard! Goodnight loves 3**

_**~Haley**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: Okay, so I might not post for a while because apparently I'm the "rich white girl" in my school and everyone wants to beat me up. So yeah, I apologize in advanced if I don't post anything for a while.  
Anyway! I hope you like this chapter! It's kind of crappy because I have a lot on my mind but I tried!**

* * *

The first thing I did when I got home was take Magnus' number out of my pocket. I didn't have the balls to call him or text him yet, but I added his number into my phone. _Ah, what the hell_ I thought to myself, _It's just a text, why should that effect me or him? So _I opened a new message on my phone and went to Magnus' contact.

Me: Heyy, it's Alec.

Send. Oh my God, what did I just do? But I got a message back almost right away:

Magnus: OMG! ALEC YOU ACTUALLY TEXTED ME! I'M LIKE FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW!

Oh my gosh, I can't even explain how I feel about him right now. I want to laugh but I'm just feeling weird right now...

Me: Lol yeah. I'd much rather talk to someone than do homework! Speaking of homework, I can't believe that we got any today! Did you get any homework?

Magnus: Omg I still can't believe you're talking to me.. And yeah, in history. We have that class together, remember?

Me: Oh... Yeah... I forgot. Oops

Magnus: Aww, I can just sense you blushing! I saw you blushing earlier and it was soooo cute! ;)

Me: Oh, so you are gay I'm guessing?

Magnus: Ahahah, no.

Magnus: Lol I'm just kidding! But I'm not gay, I'm bi. The best of both worlds!

He almost gave me a heart attack there! Ugh, thanks for scaring the shit out of me Magnus!

Me: You seriously almost made me have a heart attack. Thanks. Well anyways, I need to start on my homework. I'll talk to you later I guess.

Magnus: Okay, talk to you soon, blue eyes (;

Well that was fun I guess. Maybe I should start talking to him more... And if anyone ever asks why I'm friends with him, then I'll just tell them that he seemed like he needed a friend. Voila. Well aren't I a good cover-up story maker!

Downstairs, Jace, Izzy, and Max were all sitting on the couch watching tv. "Aren't you guys suppose to be doing homework? Besides you, Max," Then I thought, since it was the first day that they probably wouldn't, I said "Or if you don't have any homework, you should read. It keeps your mind nice and big and in shape!" Well that didn't come out the way I wanted to. I realized that after they all, even Max, started laughing uncontrollably. Well don't I feel like an idiot now. "I'm serious! I bet mom and dad would agree with me!"

"Well mom and dad are never home anymore so why should we care?" Shit. I forgot that Jace always gets pissed off when I bring our parents up. He's never liked them. He's grateful that they adopted him of course, but they ignore us. We see them maybe three times a week? Four if we're lucky. Their jobs are very demanding since they both own two separate businesses. I still don't understand why they thought it would be a good idea to have three kids, then adopt another when they're always shut in their offices. Some things you'll never understand in life I guess...

"Sorry... I didn't mean to bring them up. But can you guys seriously do something productive? You'll rot your brains."

They all nodded, except Max, he just sat there and stared at the tv. He could be so cute somethings. Too bad I'll never have a kid... Unless I adopt or do surrogacy, which isn't really that same to me. Well, I guess I should probably start my homework too.

Since I couldn't get my mind off of Magnus or my parents, it took me a little over two hours to finish my homework. Thanks for wandering off mind!

I did absolutely nothing for the rest of the day. All I did was stare at my phone, hoping Magnus would text me, and eat. Well at least Hodge can cook like a chef. But anyways, it's not even nine yet, but I was tired. Right when my head touched my pillow, I passed out. Maybe I'll be able to wake up on time tomorrow?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yeah it's not that good, but that's the best I can do at the moment. This took me about 2 hours to write. I had to creative juice in my head today I guess.  
What do you guys think I should do? Should I just post shorter chapters almost everyday, or should I post longer, better quality chapters about once a week for a while? Tell me what you think!**

**_~Haley_**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at about midnight from the ringing of my phone. And guess who it was? Yup, you're probably right. Magnus! Right after my I could properly see and saw his name, I picked my phone up and answered it as quick as I could.

"Hello?" My voice was still tired and sleepy, but Magnus' wasn't.

"Alec? Oh my God, did I wake you up? I'm sorry, go back to bed." Awe, he cares for me.

"No, no. It's okay. Really. I just fell asleep so it doesn't matter anyways," I lied, "soo, what's up? Can you not sleep?"

"I can sleep, I just don't want to. I want to hear your beautiful voice some more. I hardley hear it today." Oh no, here comes the blushing again, "Hey, Alec, guess what?"

"What? Did you get suspended from school already?" I joked, which made him laugh. And oh my gosh, he has the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard in my whole life. He sounds like an angle.

"Well aren't you such a jokster! Okay, so anyways what I wanted to tell you was that I can tell that you aren't straight. Even if you don't know it now, you will find out soon. That's how I was when I first figured out that I was bi, I was in denial. Or maybe you already do know and you're ashamed and you're just trying to hide it." Damn. That was deep.

I sat there for while, trying to think of what I should say. Should I just tell him now? He'll probably figure out sooner rather than later. I'll tell him, but he better keep it to himself or I don't even know what I'll do if everyone, or anyone, found out.

"Magnus.. Can I talk to you about something? It's kind of personal and I've never talked to someone about it before but... Can you keep a secret? You can't tell _anyone_ or I don't know what I'll do with my life." My heart was racing, I was finally about to tell someone what I really am. Why am I doing this?

"Of course, Alec. And I don't have any other friends from school or anywhere else to tell so you don't even need to worry about that. You can trust me on anything. I can be your 'gay fairy' , wink." He's really good at making me laugh. I should be able to trust him no problem.

"Okay, so umm... I'm not really sure how I can tell you so I'll just be straight forward and quick about it. Magnus, you're right. I'm not straight. I'm gay. I found out last year, well, I didn't find out, I just made the decision that I'm gay. So.. Please don't tell anyone; I've never told anyone about what I am and I don't plan on telling anyone anytime soon. My parents they-"

"Alec, you're rammbleing. Just relax. I'll never tell anyone unless you want me to, or that I have to for some reason. Your secret is safe with me. And the sooner you come out, things will get better quicker. Before my mom died, I told her an-"

"Oh my God, Magnus! I didn't know your mom died! That's so sad, how did it happen? Just naturally or a car accident or what? You can trust me with your secrects because I trust you with him."

I think I heard him start to cry. Great. Now I feel guilty for bringing it up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring any bad memories up, I-I was just curious, and.." Well, what else could I say?

"It's okay, Alec. It really is. And I was going to cry either way, because I brought her up first. My mom was amazing. The besst woman in the world. And I miss her. But, two years ago, she was driving back from work when she got a phone call. That phone call ruined my mothers life. It was from my dad, and he said he wanted a divorce, even though she thought he still loved her. But he didn't. When my mom got home, my father and I weren't there because he took my to grandmas house. He knew that there would be a lot of fighting at home and he didn't want me to see it. But there was never any fighting, because that night, when I was sleeping in the car, my mother killed herself. She loved my father more than anything, and she just couldn't handle it.." His voice cracked and he broke down.

"That's.. That's terrible. My parents can be horrible people sometimes, but I could never imagine life without either of them..I'm so_ so, _sorry, Magnus. I wish there was a way to help you, but I-I just don't know how. But if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to, I'll always be here, okay?" Shit. Now I was crying too.

"Thank you so much, Alec. You don't even know how much this means to me. I'm so grateful to have you as a friend. I haven't even known you for twenty-four hours, but it feels like I've known you my whole life. Thank you."

"Yeah.. You're welcome.. You should probably get some sleep. We've been up for a while, and you haven't even slept yet. Just relax and try to get some sleep, okay?" I honestly didn't want to go, but I knew that he needed sleep.

"Okay, I'll try. But if I can't sleep, can I call you again? Not to talk really, but so it can feel like someone is here with me." Aww.

"Of course, Magnus. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alec. Thank you for everything that you've done."

And that was our conversation. He must have felll asleep because he didn't call me again for the rest of the night, which is good I guess. I think I'm forming a liking of Magnus. My first true gay crush. What a night.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing I did when I woke up was check my phone, even though I knew that I'd have no messages. _Sigh. _Well that's a good thing right? That means that he slept well I guess... Hopefully.

Since I didn't want to be late and skip breakfast like I did yesterday, I woke up at 6:40. Twenty-five minutes should be long enough to get ready right? I really didn't care if I had enough time to get ready honestly, all I wanted was to see Magnus today. I haven't even known him for tweny-four hours, but it seems like I've know him for years.

"You better be up, Alec. Or I'll have to kick your ass." Jace screamed through the door.

"Since when did you care if I'm up or not? And since when did you wake up before me?" I thought that was really strange. Jace always woke up after me, with about ten minutes to get ready. Now he's up before me? What? Then it hit me, "There's a girl isn't there? Tell me! Who is it?" That actually got me excited and out of bed.

"Well, umm... You probably don't know her because she's not really popular. At all. But um, she's really nice. She's not like all of the other girls that I've dated before. I guess you can call her a nerd, but she's a really good person." Jace stammered.

"What's her name? Maybe I do know her." I don't think I've ever seen Jace this embarrassed before.

"Uhh, her name is Clary. She's short and she has fiery red hair. She's pretty short too. And, to be honest, she's not the prettiest girl, but I've never met anyone that has a personality like her. It's... Weird. I usually like slutty girls. I think I like this change." Then without another word, he walked out of my room.

Now I need to pretty myself up in fifteen minutes. Challenge accepted.

Right when I got to school, I ran to my locker, put everything I didn't need in it, and went off looking for Magnus. While I was looking for him, I saw Jace chase after Clary a few times. It seems like she's purposely ignoring him just to piss him off. Good girl.

I finally found Magnus five minutes before the warning bell. Which is a good thing because that means that we can walk to history together.

"Sooo, did you sleep good last night? You didn't call me at all so I hope so." I asked.

"Yeah. I usually hate sleeping, but it felt really good last night. I usually have nightmares, but I didn't have any last night. I think it's because of our conversation last night. It feels really good to vent out to someone. Thanks again." Aw, stop it you.

"Yeah, no problem. It's actually really fun talking to you. So maybe we can talk more? We're total opposites; you're outgoing and fun, and I'm shy and boring. I wish I could change that." That was true though. I really don't talk to people I don't know. So really, I only talk to my family and Simon sometimes. But that's really it. Mr. Loner boy over here!

"You're not shy! Everything you told me yesterday was stuff a shy person would never tell anyone. Unless I'm just a huge," Pause, "Influence on you." He sang with a little dance. And that made me laugh. That was probably the most I've ever laughed in school. I usually just sit in school, and try to get through the day without much talking.

"Hmm, aren't you a strange one. But really, you should teach me your Magnusy ways. But we have to gradually get there so my parents won't put me in a mental hospital."

"Mental hospital! You're crazy, why would anyone want to put me or someone like me in a mental hospital? I'm supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!" Then he started laughing really hard again for reasons I don't know. Then he said, "I LOVE THAT WORD SOOOO MUCH O. M. G. I CAN'T EVEN CONTROL MYSELF!"

"Okay, Magnus, chill. You're embarrassing me." And he really was. People were starting at me and him. "Seriously, Magnus. Stop it. Please. People are staring at us like we're wild animals."

"The first step in becoming Magnus is not giving a single fuck what others think about you. It makes you who you are, and if they don't accept it, then fuck them. You don't need them." That was actually a really good point. Maybe I should actually listen to him...

The warning bell rang and we set off to history. When we got into the classroom, no one was in there besides the teacher. Did school just get canceled in the last 5 minutes? Magnus and I went to and asked her if we can sit by each other, and she actually said yes! I find it really weird how I grew attached to Magnus in under twenty-four hours. It usually takes me months, and sometimes years for me to actually open up to someone. I guess we have a really good connection.

The whole hour we did nothing but read. Our teacher said to prepare ourselves for the whole school year, we'll have to read as much of the history textbook as we can. Like I was going to remember any of this shit in a day even.

The bell finally rang after what seemed like hours of torture and I got out of that class as fast as I could. I had next hour with Jace, and I was planning on telling him about Magnus. But then I thought of how he reacted when he first saw him yesterday, and decided not to say anything about it in the near future. hopefully he'll except in after a while.

Mine and Jace's second hour was math. I. Hated. Math. I was fine with all of the other subjects but math is just one I'll never grow fond of. What's the point of algebra and geometry? Yeah, some jobs require it, but those are only just the ones no one likes! Blah. I hope we do nothing like yesterday, we just sat there and talked to each other.

"Alec! I need to tell you something! It's suuuper important!" Jace yalled as he ran through the door. I bet it'll be something about Clary.

"What? Clary?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Yes! Guess what she did? Wait no, I'll just tell you because I need to tell someone NOW. She gave me her fucking number, Alec! I'll actually be able to talk to her! I want to scram because I'm so excited right now!" I don't think I've ever seen Jace act like this before. It's weird, especially when he's talking about a respectable girl.

"That's great. It really is. And, uhh... I kinda found someone that I like too... But I don't want to tell you. Not yet." Dammit I'm blushing.

"Oh, well that's great but I didn't want to talk about it either way so you're lucky. For now because we're gonna talk about this when we get home." Jace winked. Great. Now I'm gonna be put through torture at home.

We had to work through the whole hour today. No social time for us. The only time any of us were able to talk was for questions and if we talked without raising our hands, then we'd get a mark. Our teacher, , kept track of these marks for whenever we do something 'naughty' like talking. So far I'm not liking high school.

Third hour was like any other normal day in school. We just worked quietly and talked a little. But what I was really waiting for was gym because that means I'll see Magnus. I'll probably be looking forward to gym everyday because one, I love being active and two, Magnus will be with me. What else could beat that?

As I was walking to the locker room, Magnus caught up with me and we walked together. I wish that I talked to him yesterday rather than shove him off and ignore him. But hey, maybe our gym teacher will be awesome again and let us talk.

"So do you think will let us talk all hour again?" Magnus asked. I thought it was pretty cute how he forgot his name. How hard is it to remember ? Well, that's Magnus for you.

"His name is . And I hope so. I don't wanna run or do anything today." I lied.

"Yeah, I know. I _hate _gym. I honestly like all of my other subjects, because, believe it or not, I am a huge nerd. But the subject I love the most is math, I don't know why, but I've always loved it, even when I was just a little kid. Weird huh?"

"Seriously? Because I hate math but love gym. How are we friends? We're like, total opposites."

"Opposites attract." Magnus winked.

For all of gym we had to work with partners. But we couldn't choose who we could go with, so paired me up with Simon which is okay I guess. I obviously prefer Magnus, but sometimes you can't get what you want.

Through-out the whole hour, Magnus and I kept making eye contact but never said a word to each other. At one point, I thought he was purposely doing it because he didn't like me or because he I'll make him look bad. But then I realized he wasn't talking to me so I could stay safe. So people won't yell at me for talking to the 'gay fairy'. And that actually meant a lot to me.

Once I was done changing, I went over to Magnus' locker to talk to him. He had his shirt off. And oh my god. He had abs. How could he have abs when he hated working out? That's not even fair. I tried not to stare at him too much, but I think I already made it obvious.

"Like what you see, blue eyes?" Dammit. He did notice.

"Pshh, what're you talking about. I got my own sexy body to admire. Why would I _ever_ need yours." I said with a wink. Oh my god, was I flirting with Magnus? Yes I was.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, I need to ask you-" And then the bell rang and all of the guys pushed us apart so he couldn't ask me what he wanted me. Tear.

At lunch, I sat with Simon and Jace like usual. But Jace some how got Clary to sit with us. Wow.

For the whole lunch period, I was looking for Magnus, but I never found him. Everyone at my table was talking to me but I'd just ignore them or answer with yes or no. I _needed_ to find Magnus. Maybe he doesn't have the same lunch hour as us? I'll ask him in sixth hour.

Right when the bell rang, I shot out of my chair and headed to the hallway to see if Magnus was there, which he wasn't. Where was he? I guess I need to wait. Please come faster sixth hour.

When fifth hour ended, I didn't even go to my locker to get my stuff, I just went straight to my english class. I wanted to see Magnus as soon as possible. And I guess Magnus did the same thing because he was already in the class when I got there. I started getting butterflies in my stomach. Just the sight of him made me feel.. Different. In a good way though.

"I thought class would never end. I didn't even pay attention so I'll probably be stuck on my homework. But that's okay, as long as I get to see you more." I looked around, embarrassed, to see if anyone had heard what he just said. But no one else was in the room, not even the teacher.

"Yeah, I was the same. And hey, can you not umm.. Say that kind of stuff out loud? I mean, it's great that you don't care what people think, but I'm not ready for anyone to know about what I really am. Word would get out and Jace would kill me for not telling him." And that was true.

"If you told him you were gay, then would he care? Or is he a homophobe? Please tell me it's the first one." He looked concerned. Jace doesn't care, but what if he did? Then what would Magnus think of me and my family? Oh no. My parents are the biggest homophobes. Shit.

"Um, Jace doesn't care, I know that for sure. But my parents hate gays. I hate them. They don't even notice their children. They're too busy with their businesses."

"As long as Jace doesn't care, then it's okay. And maybe your parents will change their minds after some thinking time. That's how my father was." I wonder how his mom felt about it...

"Okay. Hey, you should come over sometime and-" And once again, the damn bell cut us off. "Just text me when you get home, okay?" He nodded.

I almost fell asleep in that class. Our teacher just kept talking and talking and talking. We weren't able to talk. At all. I found my new least favorite class!

When the worst class ever ended, Magnus and I were the first two out of the room. He walked me to my locker to get my stuff. What a gentleman.

"So, I'll call you when you get home?" Magnus asked, looking embarrassed for a change.

I smiled, "Yeah, I need to talk to you about something. Maybe you'll be able to come over? Like today or tomorrow?" Oh my God, did I just ask that?

Magnus wore the biggest smile I've ever seen, "Do you think I can? If I can't go to your place, do you think you can come to my place?

"Yeah. That sounds great." Now it was my turn to wear the big smile. Today was one of the best days ever. No joke.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, the ending sucks. Sowwy. I just thought the chapter was getting too long so I tried to cut it short in the best way I could. Well anyways, thanks for reading loves!**

_**~Haley**_

**P.S. There might be a lot of grammar/spelling errors in this chapter because I'm using my laptop which doesn't have microsoft word. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Hodge pick Jace and I up from school, Jace asked me right away who I was talking about during school. And of course I wasn't going to tell him. So I said, "Well, just in case you and Clary don't work out, I'm not gonna tell you until I know for sure you two stay together." And that pissed him off, which I think is hilarious.

"Fine. But you better tell me some day. Or I'll have to, ohh, you know... Kill you." He whispered with his eyes wide. He can be kind of... Strange sometimes. But that's why I love him.

"Okay, you're really starting to creep me out. You should like, stop because I go all ninja on you and kick you face in. Ohh, and do you care if Magnus comes over? He needs-"

"Magnus?! The gay fairy! Why? Are you two friends? What if he makes you gay, then what will you do? What will I do? You can ruin both of us by talking to him, Alec!" Can I say overreaction?

"I'm just being nice, Jace. It's not like he's going to pull anything on me. And he's bi, not gay. Maybe you should talk to him before you judge him." Then I turned away and didn't talk to him for the rest of the ride home. And that is why I hate him.

I went straight to my room when I got home. Jace was trying to apologize, but I was just ignoring him because he honestly pissed me off. He went too far this time. It's one thing to joke about gays, but he seemed pretty serious. And he said that it would 'ruin' us if I turned gay, or if I had a gay friend. Only if he knew the truth.

I was patiently waiting in my room for Magnus to call or text me, but after and hour of waiting, I started to panic. Did he even want to come over? Maybe I should call him to see where he is, because he doesn't even have my address. So I picked up my phone, but before I could dial, I got a call. For Magnus!

"Hello?" I tried to say in a normal voice, I didn't want him to know how excited I was about him coming over.

"Well you answered really quick," Magnus laughed, "So, when do you think I can come over? Now maybe? I still need you address.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that. And you can come over now if you'd like. I live on 48 East 93rd Street. It's kind of a, big house. More of a mansion I guess. You can't miss it." I always hated telling people that we were rich. It made me feel like people will just use me because we have a ton of money to blow

on random shit.

"You're rich? I should live with you the! You _have _to have a few spare bedrooms don't you? I'm being completely serious." He seemed... Excited.

"We have like 2 spare bedrooms. Well one of those is really small, so we don't count it as a room," _what else to say.. _"Can you just come over now? I'm getting bored sitting in my room by myself, doing nothing.

"Okay. I'm leaving right now. It probably won't take that long, so relax child.

But I couldn't relax. How could you relax when you knew Magnus Bane was coming to your house? "Don't' get lost. And make sure you don't go to the wrong house. I've only been living here for about a month, but so many people go to the wrong house. It's the biggest one in the middle. Bye." And before he could respond, I hung up because I felt like an idiot for saying all of that pointless stuff. Thank you so much brain.

It took Magnus about 10 minutes to get here. And when he got here and Hodge answered the door, he almost slammed it on his face because he didn't look 'normal'. Jackass. So I had to sprint downstairs to tell him it was okay and we had a report to do for school already. I don't know how much he believed it, but he believed it enough to let him come in.

"'Ello there fine New York citizens," Magnus said with a British accent, "so what fun report are we going to do today?"

"We need to find out. Come to my room so no one can bother us. Oh, and by the way, Jace is kind of mad that you're coming over.. So if you see him, just ignore him unless he says something to you. Okay?" I was actually really scared that they would get into a fight about something really dumb, like Magnus' clothes, or Jace's personality. But I always think for the worst.

"Okiii. Leggo!" Then Magnus took off, running up the steps. Then he stopped half way up, "Umm, where's your room? That might have been a good question to ask earlier.." He looked like a lost puppy. That's so cute.

I walked him into my room. The look on his face was priceless. I always wore black or gray clothes, but my room had a lot of color in it. My walls were a brighter green. I pretty much had no black in my room at all, except for the linings of some things. My room was pretty simple. I only had a bed, which was white with white and blue covers, two dressers, that were also white, and a desk that was bright blue. I think that's what pops out right when you walk through my door. I had shelves hanging all over my wall with books on them. I loved to read, whenever I had extra time, I'd read, so I have a few hundred books. Some of them were still in storage too.

"Your room is so… Bright and nothing like you. It's… Nice. You should start dressing like this. You can barrow some of my old clothes, they should be able to fit you. And just because you dress bright doesn't mean people will think you're gay. You'll just be bright." Magnus smiled.

"Uhh, well maybe some other time. I guess I could start wearing colored shirts, but there's no way I'll dress like you. Yet." I winked.

"Are you serious! OMG! I can't wait! Can we pick out your outfit for tomorrow? And if you don't have any colored shirts, can we go shopping? Like today? That. Would. Be. Amazing. Uhhhh, I can't even explain how excited I am now! I wish you like recorded my reaction when I came in here. That would have been priceless." If he saw it, he probably would have died from laughing.

"It was priceless. I'm just good at hiding my emotions." I said with a straight face.

"Don't be a dick! Now I wish I was you! Actually, I've wanted to be you since we met, which is yesterday, but oh well. You just seem like you have a great life. It doesn't seem fair. You get everything you want, you have a mom and dad, you have siblings, I don't have any of that. I'm so jealous of you."

I didn't know how to respond, so I responded with something he should like, "Then why don't you just live with me?" And that made him smile. Thank you God.

"Okay, I'm fine with that," Then he sat down on my bed, "I like your bed. It's soft. Can we go shopping? You really need a new wardrobe. We can get you 'Magnus' clothes. Pwease?" Then he got on the floor and started begging. How could I resist him?

"Fine. But the only clothes I'll wear for now are colored t-shirts. No more than that. I'll keep the rest in my closet. Okay?" He nodded and ran out of my room without me.

I lived by a ton of stores, so we just walked instead of making Hodge drive us, or getting a taxi. I had a few hundred dollars, so Magnus'll have fun.

It was already five, so we have four or five hours of shopping. Sooo fun. Not. I _hated_ shopping. But I really do need a new wardrobe, so this can't hurt right? The first store we went to I've never heard of, but it looked really... Girly. I don't think I'll buy anything here. Well, I'll make sure Magnus doesn't. Then Magnus picked a v-neck. No. No way in hell will I ever wear that. If I'm closeted or not. No.

"Magnus? You're not thinking about buying that are you? Please tell me no."

"Why! You're skinny enough. I'd be cute. How about we just buy one for now, and if you like it in the future, we can buy more, okay?"

Ugh. "Fine. But I'm pretty sure that I'll never wear it."

"Whatever you say." And we walked away from me for like the thousandth time today.

After a killing six stores, we finally went to one that I like. Hot Topic. Now I can buy clothes that I like. This is where I get most of my clothes anyway. But since I'm with Magnus, he'll probably buy the clothes that I always walked away from. And like always, I was right. I hated their pants. And guess what? That's where Magnus went. Their pants are way too tight and they're just ugly. When he picked a pair up, I shook my head like my life depended on it.

"No. No way, Magnus. I'm fine with all of their clothes here, but not the pants. I'd rather wear that v-neck. And that's saying a lot."

He frowned and put the pants down. "Good boy. Now let's get some clothes I'll actually wear. I like this store."

"Alec? Can we get make up for you? Just a little eyelinner, that's all. It'll be nothing like my make up. I promise. Or, if you're feeling awesome, I can do your make up like Adam Lamberts because he's fucking sexy. Especially with his makeup." Honestley, I did want to try.

"Okay, but only for tonight. I don't know. If I like it then maybe I'll start wearing it, but only a little eyeliner. No more than that. But tonight, you can do whatever you want to, as long as I don't have to be seen in public with it."

"Yay! I was pretty sure that you'd say no! Okay, let's go back to your place, I have makeup in my bag that we can use. Oh my God, I'm super excited now!" Then he grabbed my hand and ran back to my house. I liked when grabbed my hand.

It was seven when we got home, and Magnus needed to go home before it got dark, which is about eight-thirty or nine. So we have plenty of time. Or I think we do, I'm not really sure how long it takes to put makeup on. Izzy spends all of her mornings in her room so I'll never know.

"Okay, so you're letting me to the Adam Lambert makeup right?" I nodded, "Can I do something with your hair too? If you have his make up, then you need his hair style. I have a brush and hair spray in my bag." I nodded again, "yay! Okay, go sit while I get my stuff."

"So, how long do you think this will take? I asked.

"Um, maybe an hour and a half, so I'll probably leave when I'm done. Why?"

"Just wondering." I replied.

"Okay. Well, lets get started before I get kicked out by your parents!" Then he took his eyeliner and dragged it across my eye.

When he was finally done with my eyes, he started on my hair. "Do you like anyone?" I asked Magnus out of no where. Why did I just ask that, dammit? Smart.

"Uh, I don't know if I really like them like that, but I think I like one person at our school. I've only known them since yesterday so I don't think I can say if I do or not. But I promise I'll tell you once I get to know them better, okay?" I nodded. Was he talking about me? It's possible. He _was_ flirting with me yesterday before we even started talking. "Do you like anyone?" He asked me, looking into my eyes.

"No." I answered a little too nervously and quickly.

"Okay." And he left it at that.

" Where do you live? Do you live more by the school or by me or where?"

"By the school. The apartment across from it actually. They look really shitty on the outside, but on the inside they're actually pretty nice. Not as nice as your house obviously, but I like it. You should come over after school on friday. Maybe you can sleep over?"

"Oh, yeah. That'd be great. I'll ask Hodge tomorrow." He nodded and continued doing my hair.

He finished at eight fifteen, so we had some extra time. So, Magnus being Magnus, made me put a new outfit in. I kept my same black pants on, straight legged black jeans, but I put on black boots we bought, a bright yellow t-shirt (with a small v-neck), and a leather jacket with small spikes on the shoulders. And I shockingly liked it. Maybe I should change myself up a little... It'll make Magnus happy, I know that for sure. If he's happy, then I'm happy.

After I was all dressed up, Magnus had to leave, and I really didn't want him to. "So, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for letting me do all of this to you." Magnus smiled.

"I actually like it. You should get me some eyeliner, but only that. You're turning me, Magnus." We both started laughing.

"Okay, the taxis here so I guess I'll leave now. Bye, Alec!"

"Wait," I stopped him and gave him a hug. It felt weird hugging someone that's three inches taller than you. I liked it. "Okay, you can go now." I smiled, blushing like a tomato.

He waved goodbye and got into the taxi. My days just keep getting better and better. I love life.

* * *

**A/N: I am not a fashionista. So please don't judge his outfit x) But yeah, so I was watching the outsiders yesterday, and it made me want to write a fanfic of it. Does anyone read outsiders fanfics though? If you do, tell me in some way and I'll start a new story! Tank yew guys :3**

_**~Haley**_


	7. Chapter 7

After Magnus left, I went to my room to put all of the clothes and shoes away. While I was looking through the bags, I found a pencil with a note attached to it, it said:

_Alec,_

_So, while I was getting all of my makeup out of my bag, I found an extra eyeliner in it, and it is now yours. I knew that you would like the look, so I though, 'hey, what the hell', and gave it to you. If you ever need anymore, just ask me and I can get some more. Or if you want to get different kinds of makeup, just tell me and we can go buy some for you! Make sure you wear it tomorrow!_

_Xoxo, Magnus_

Aww. That's really sweet of him. Now I don't want to take a shower because I'll be guilty to take off his master piece. But after ten minutes of arguing with myself, I finally gave in and went to the bathroom across the hall, and took a shower.

When I was done with my shower and all dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still stained with black. Oh well, better get used to it. After a few more minutes of staring at myself in the mirror, I went back to my room, and crawled into my bed. _Like I said, _I thought to myself, _each day is getting better and better. _ And I fell asleep with happy thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. I HAVEN'T HAD ANY TIME TO WRITE. ASDFGHJKL! But I promise I'll have a longer chapter tomorrow or Saturday. I've been busy like every day, or I was just too lazy to write. ._. And I had no creative juice in my head, so this is all I could think of. My friend is coming over tomorrow, and she's the best writer I know, so I'll make her write with me :3 I'm sorry guys, PLEASE LOVE ME! Anyway, I'll try to write as soon as I can.~**

**_~Haley_**


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing really happened over the rest of the week. Jace is finally getting use to Magnus and I talking and hanging out, but I think Jace is starting to get suspicious about my sexuality. I'm planning on telling him soon, but then he'll ask when I first realized I was gay and how I found out. And I really don't want to tell him because he was the reason. If I told him, he would probably never talk to me again, and I really don't want that to happen.

Ohh, one thing did happen this week. I started talking to that really pretty girl, Camille. She's still very determined on getting Magnus and I together. I actually think that Magnus told her that I was gay, because she always says "I know what you are," and slowly walks away from me. I guess I really don't mind that she knows, she seems like a really reliable person. She's in a few of my classes, so I have a couple of people to talk to in school now. It's only the first week of school, and I'm feeling pretty good here. I feel welcomed.

It was sixth hour, and I had nothing to do so I just started drawing. I'm actually a really good drawer, but no one knows I am besides my old middle school teacher. I used to draw with Izzy, but I never put all of my effort into it, because I knew she would bother me all the time if she knew I could draw. If she knew I could draw, she would beg me _all_ the time to _make_ her a better drawer. Drawing isn't something you can learn, it's something you're born with, or that's what I think at least.

"I didn't know you could draw." Magnus said.

"Oh, yeah. No one really knows I can, not even Jace. The only person I would ever really draw with is my middle school art teacher. I don't know why, but I always hated when people saw my drawings." Why do I ramble so much?

"Then why are you letting me see it?" He questioned.

"Um, I'm not really sure to be honest. Whenever I see someone coming, I usually hide it. I guess I just didn't see you. No point in trying to hide it after you already saw it right?"

"Or maybe it's because you like me," He winked, "well, in other news, you're still gonna come over tonight right? Are you still gonna sleep over?"

"Yeah, what time do you think I should come over? I could just go home with you after school and make Hodge bring my stuff over." uh.. "If that's okay with you, of course." I added quickly.

"That's okay with me," Magnus smiled, "so just meet me at the front of the school, and then we'll start walking. And you're sure your parents won't care? Because I don't want you leaving in the middle of the night and missing all my awesomeness."

I laughed, "Okay, and no, my parents honestly don't give a fuck what I do. I could get drunk and kill myself and they won't care. They'd probably like that, actually." Stupid parents.

"Don't say that stuff." Then the bell rang, "Can we talk about your parents when you come over? I wanna know more about them. They seem like they're good people, but they're just really, really busy people."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." He waved.

After I got all of my stuff, I found Jace and told him I was sleeping over at Magnus', he didn't seem too happy about that. Oh well. After I told him, I walked as fast as I could, without looking weird, to the front of the school. Magnus believe it or not, is actually really fast. And of course he was there before I was.

"Took you long enough. I was starting to think that you already forgot about me." Magnus wined.

"You told me like eight minutes ago, how could I forget? And it took me longer than it should have because I had to find Jace and tell him that I was going over to your place. He didn't seem too happy to hear that..."

"I thought he's fine with us hanging out?" He asked.

"He told me he was fine with us being friends, but I don't think he was being honest. But I promise, I'll make him like you one of these days."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we can hire a hitman and kill him. Or I can just tell him I don't care what he thinks and go on with my own buisness." Magnus laughed.

"Okay, before someone hears us and calls the cops, let's go." And off we went to Magnus' apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Guysss, I'm sorry I haven't updated at all! My computer kept crashing on me, and I lost internet connection a few days ago so I couldn't look at any of the reviews, PM, ect. But here I am! I actually wrote this in class when I was suppose to be working on a huge project coming up ._. but that's okay because I love you guys more. :3 And sorry it's short, I didn't really have that much time. So I'll try to get my computer to work later, and if that doesn't work, then I'll just write more during school.**

_**~Haley**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: MY COMPUTER IS FINALLY WORKING! YAY! Well anyways, this chapter really has no plot at all. So sorry. But if you like it then good. :3 That makes me happy. So yeah, this chapter is pretty much just a bunch of random stuff put together because I wrote it without my imagination. ._. Okay, I'll let you read now, loves!**

* * *

Magnus lives only about five minutes away from the school. The apartments he lives in, I wanted to move to when we first got here, but my parents always need everything to be bigger, no matter what it was. Those apartment would have been perfect for our family, the more expensive ones have four bedrooms, which I would have been fine with. I'd share a room with anyone just to live like a normal kid for once. But that'll never happen.

"Alec? You okay? I've been asking you questions since we've left the school and you haven't answered any of them. You got something on your mind? Please tell me..." He asked in a worried voice.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my family again. My parents really. Like how I've never had a normal childhood. I've always been a spoiled brat, and I just want to live normally. You might think I sound crazy for saying I don't want to be rich, but that's actually how I feel." I truthfully hate my life... Which makes me sound like an annoying teenager, but I really do.

"I don't think you're crazy, I understand what you mean. Everyone, rich or poor, ugly or beautiful, fat or skinny, whatever wants a different life. I actually want your life. Well, minus your parents. But everything about you I want. I've always wanted a brother, and you're like one to me." He paused. Great, now I like another person that is my 'brother'. "Well, on a brighter topic, I'm really, really excited for tonight. We'z gonna partay!" Magnus sang.

"Yeah, I can't either," I smiled, "it's this apartment, right?" He nodded. "Okay, let's go then."

"Um... Alec..." Magnus said in a guilty voice.

"What? What's wrong?" He's making me worried now.

"I, uh, I kind of forgot the key at school. Sorry." FACEINNERCORE, MAGNUS, FACEINNERCORE!

"Are you serious! You don't live that far away but I don't want to walk back there! Would they even let us back in? I thought they locked the doors from the outside after school?" I complained.

Magnus started laughing like a maniac. What? What just happened..? Is there something on me; did I say something stupid? "What?"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! I WAS JUST JOKING, I HAVE THE KEY RIGHT HERE. BUT OH MY GOD THAT WAS ADORABLE!"Magnus scream/laughed.

…. "Are you serious? Well, you want to know something? I was just joking too! I just wanted to see if- uh, if you'd play along! I'm a pretty good actor, don't you think? Maybe you can learn a thing or two from me." I could feel myself heating up. Why do I always embarrass myself more after I already did? I always say the dumbest stuff...

"You my sir, are adorable. Now lets go inside before I die of your cuteness. And your blushing." Magnus winked. Oh my gosh, tonight will be fun.

When we got to his door (he was on the first floor), Magnus told me, "Don't make fun of my house, or I'll have to kill you. Okay?" I nodded. What could be so laughable about his house? Then I went in.

His house was so... Magnusy. I'm not sure how I can explain it, but it's just so bright and colorful, kind of like my room, but more. I don't believe his dad would let him do this to his house. I know my parents would kill me.

"Your dad let you do this to his house? How long have you been living here?" I asked.

"Um, since the end of June. And he's hardly ever here, so he doesn't care what I do to the place. As long as I don't destroy it. So no, he doesn't care." Hmm, I really wish my dad was like that.

"You're lucky. Well not really, why is he never home? Does he own a business or something? Is he like my parents?"

"Work wise he's like your parents, but not affectionately. He loves me and he tells me every day. And he shows me. Not by buying stuff for me like your parents, but how he acts."

"I should like, move in with you." I said.

Magnus laughed, "Are you serious? My dad actually probably won't care. It does get kind of lonely around here sometimes... If your parents were to say yes, then what the hell, move in. But, I don't want you to leave your siblings. Isn't Max really young? And doesn't your sister like love you? I especially wouldn't want to separate you from Jace, you guys are too close." Thanks for the lecture...

"That's probably true... My parents would never let me anyway. Well a change of subject, what are we gonna do? I think I should use my 'amazing' makeup skills and make you beautiful." I really did want to do that...

"But, aren't I already beautiful?" He questioned.

"No. You're and ugly fuck." And oh my God, and didn't know he could hit so hard. He looks really weak, but man, does he have a nice arm. "I'm just kidding, you're probably actually the prettiest boy I've ever met."

"Prettiest? How about sexy. Yeah. I like sexy. But either way, thanks for the compliment." He winked, and I blushed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get all of your makeup. I'm being completely serious." Magnus nodded.

When Magnus got all of his makeup, I thought I was going to faint. He had bags, upon bags of makeup. I think he had more than most makeup studios. I was looking through all of them, still in awe, trying to find some of the stuff he used on me. Most of it I've never even seen or heard of, like concealer I think it was. I was just trying to find anything I knew, like eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and foundation. I'll be needing a TON of help for the next hour. "What's thing?"

"That one is blush and that one is bronzer. Blush usually goes on the cheeks, and bronzer usually goes on your forehead, cheecks, and sometimes nose and neck. Let the games begin."

I didn't know where to start, so I just put what I think was foundation all over his face. It was really pale, I don't understand why he has something so pale... After I got it all over him, I took a light gray eye shadow and put that on the top and bottom of his eye. How does he do this every day? He told me which brushes I should use, so I took a new one and put black all over it. I've seen him do that thing where you put the darker color on the outsides and the lighter on the insides, so I'm trying to do that. It's not working that well, and I start laughing but continue. After I was done with his eye shadow, I took his nicest looking eyeliner and dragged it all over his eye. I might of poked him in the eye a few times, but that's okay... After the tenth time apologizing, he told me to put brozer on, so I did. I didn't really know how to use it so I just brushed it all over his cheeks. Beautiful.

I gave Magnus a mirror, "Hmm, not that bad actually. You completely fucked up the bronzer but everything else looks pretty good. But, I think you put too much on. That's okay though, because I can teach you everything beauty wise." He smiled.

"Well thanks I guess... Lets do something else now." So he brought me to his room.

Magnus actually had a lot of boyish stuff to my surprise. His room was kind of like mine, but with cheaper stuff. And it was smaller. I wonder if the rest of his house was like this. Is it weird I want to see his bathroom? He probably has more hair/makeup stuff than most girls. It wouldn't shock me.

"Soo, what should we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know," Magnus shrugged, "whatever you'd want to I guess."

"Can we just eat and watch tv? I still haven't seen your living room. You have good food right?" He nodded. "Okay, good. Lets eat!"

His apartment is actually really nice. It's simple, but nice. The only parts of the house that haven't been Magnus styled are the kitchen and dining room. I thought it was weird how he had a dining room because most cheaper apartments in New York don't have them.(A/N: I don't know if this is true ._.)

"I really like your house. It's a lot simpler than mine. It's a good change for me. When I lived in Cali, all of my friends had houses the same as my house or bigger. I didn't know anyone with a smaller one because my parents put we into a really expensive Catholic school and everyone there had parents that were famous or own a successful business. And I hated that." I complained, "stuck up snobs." I whispered.

"Well, don't you just have hate issues!" Magnus teased.

"Maybe I do!" I played along.

"Oh, then I guess I'll have to arrest you! You, have the right to remain silent, sir." Then he jumped on he and pinned me to the floor. He dragged me to the living room and found a blanket to hand cuff me with. Is it bad that it actually hurt?

"Okay! I'm sorry, I'll be good! Just let me eat!" He let me go. "You thought I'll surrender that easily? Wrong!" I took one of he couch pillows and smacked it across Magnus' head, messing up his beautiful makeup I did.

"Oh, it's on, Lightwood." Magnus growled. Time to run.

I picked up another pillow before I ran. Such a bad ass Magnus was taller than me, and was a fast runner, but I was still ahead of him. Then I stopped and said, "This, will be a fight to the deat-" And he cut me off with a hit to the stomach. How is he so strong?

"You'll never catch me! Dead or alive!" That just made him laugh more.

"Yes I will!" Then he threw the pillow across the room and hit me upside the head, knocking me over. And it really did hurt, so I pretended that I was actually dead. I guess the good guy always wins.

"Ohhhh! What now! I just killed the bad guy!" He celebrated.

"You didn't kill me, you just knocked me out! There's a difference."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now. Let's do something else that doesn't involve killing or being physically active. I'm tired already." He laughed.

"Okay. We should go somewhere to eat. Not like a restaurant, but like McDonald's or something. Fatty food is always the best food." He nodded.

The closest fast food place to his house was Burger King, which I hated but still ate. There's no complaining when it comes to cheap food. We ate as fast as we could because it was starting to get dark, and walking in New York at night wasn't very smart.

"Oh my God, Alec, you know what we should do?" Magnus asked. I shrugged. "We should go to 7-eleven! We can stalk up on fat, delicious, unhealthy food."

"Yes! How much money do we have?" I checked my pockets, "I have twenty dollars, that should be good enough. Now, lets carry on and buy some food that will destroy our bodies." And we went on.

"I don't think I've ever bought that much food. Thank God I had an extra ten dollars for drinks!" Magnus said. "We should pick out a movie now. What kind of movie do you wanna watch? I have netflix."

"Umm, it doesn't really matter, whatever you want to I guess. The only movies I won't watch are foreign or romance. But everything else I'm fine with." He nodded.

"Hmm, how about The Boy in Stripped Pajamas? I heard it's a really good movie. I was actually planning on reading the book, but that can wait."

"Okay." I agreed, "It better not make me cry though."

Magnus laughed, "It probably won't, or at least I hope it won't... Now, lets watch."

"That. Was. The. Saddest. Movie. I've. Ever. Seen. Oh my God, whyyy?" Magnus and I cried. Yes. I was actually crying. I never knew someone had the heart to make such a sad movie. Never. Watching. It. Again. Ugh.

Magnus sniffed, "Can we watch a comedy now? I don't think I can afford to mess my makeup anymore than it is now." I nodded. It was only nine thirty but I was already super tired. I need more soda.

"Do you wanna watch Blades of Glory!? I love this movie so much!"

I laughed, "Okay, I've only seen part of it so it'll be nice to finish it." So we watched it. And I also fell asleep at the end. At eleven. I'm such a badass.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I stopped at a really random part because I wanted to hear what you guys want. Do you think they should kiss that night? Like Alec wakes up to Magnus watching movies, or should I just hold it for another time? Or maybe I could do Magnus' point of view and make him hear Alec talking in his sleep about him? I don't know, so someone, or some people, should give me their input please! Thanks c:**

_**~Haley**_


End file.
